a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quickly assemblable structure of molecular sieves and can-filters in an oxygen concentrator and, more particularly, to a quickly assemblable structure of molecular sieves and can-filters in a pressure swing adsorption oxygen concentrator for personal use or for use in households.
b) Description of the Related Art
The function of an oxygen concentrator is to provide oxygen at substantially higher concentrations than those of atmospheric air. The concentration of oxygen in atmospheric air is generally around 20%, but if the oxygen concentration is raised to around 30% to 35%, a person breathing such air after high-intensity exercise recovers from tiredness and releases pressure faster. Moreover, patients with respiratory problems, like asthma, need highly concentrated oxygen for medical and health care purposes.
Common methods used for supplying high concentration oxygen include: 1) pressure swing adsorption method (PSA), 2) electrolysis method, and 3) usage of oxygen tank. The PSA method is to obtain oxygen from atmospheric air, wherein through the work of molecular sieves in an oxygen concentrator, nitrogen in atmospheric air is absorbed, and thus the effect of continuously obtaining oxygen from air is achieved. The electrolysis method is to generate oxygen and hydrogen by liquid water electrolysis, and the oxygen is extracted for use. In using the oxygen tank, oxygen is first stored in liquid state and under high pressure in a steel cylinder—oxygen tank, and the oxygen is released from the tank when it is needed.
Since the PSA oxygen concentrator uses can-filters and molecular sieves to carry out oxygen generation, the can-filters and the molecular sieves need to be changed periodically. However, wires are conventionally used to secure a hose that is connected to a vent and needs to be removed during replacement, and so the replacement and assembling operations of molecular sieves and can-filters are complicated. Thus, the work is usually done by technicians, which is very inconvenient to users. In addition, the internal assembly of the oxygen concentrator is complex; thereby it is more difficult to disassemble and assemble the molecular sieves and can-filters. Moreover, the air tightness of the hose secured by wires is poor during air transportation, and so it is prone to air leakage. Also, most oxygen concentrators are bulky in size and heavy in weight, and thus are not suitable for use in automobiles or as portable devices.
For household or personal oxygen concentrators, safety, convenience, and reasonable pricing are important considerations. The invention is a design that made structural improvements to the PSA oxygen concentrators, making them more compact, lightweight, easier to assemble and replace consumables, and at a more competitive price. Therefore, the invention is more suitable for household or personal use.